


strawberry shampoo and instant noodles

by 447AM



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/447AM/pseuds/447AM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Yknow, you’re a pain in the ass, but I don’t think I could make it through college without you.‘<br/>Kyung and Jiho spend a day together even though they should be studying and Kyungs hair smells like strawberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberry shampoo and instant noodles

They should be studying. They should get up, Kyung should say goodbye to Jiho and leave his one room apartment, both of them should take out their books and prepare for their upcoming exams. They really should.  
But Kyung doesn’t want to study, doesn’t want to say goodbye. Being with Jiho is a lot better than sitting alone in his room with his books about math and politics, and getting waken up by his drunk roommate stumbling through the door in the early morning hours.  
And Jiho doesn’t want to let Kyung go, not when his head on Jihos chest makes him feel like home and Kyungs hair that tickles his nose smells like strawberries. Jiho really likes strawberries.  
'Why do you smell like a little girl?‘ Jiho makes an exaggerated disgusted expression and Kyung starts laughing. Jiho also really likes Kyungs laugh.  
'Because the Hello Kitty Shampoo was on sale and I’m broke.‘  
'Maybe you shouldn’t have bought those ridiculous bright red shoes with like 4cm insoles.‘  
'Maybe you should shut up.‘

Now they’re both laughing and after another minute of inside jokes and teasing Kyung almost rolls of the bed, holding his stomach with teary eyes.  
Jiho is glad he has found Kyung.  
He has many friends, can’t walk around campus without someone waving at him or hugging him every few steps.  
But nobody is like Kyung. He’s irreplaceable, unique, beautiful. The only one who understands him without Jiho having to say a word. It’s nice, relaxing to be around Kyung. So relaxing Jiho even forgets the essay waiting to be written and all the books waiting to be read. 

'Do you wanna eat anything?‘  
'As long as you’re not the one cooking, sure.‘ Jiho isn’t a great cook. In fact, Jiho always burns his rice and overcooks vegetables and forgets their pizza and chicken in the oven. His mind just wanders somewhere else, forgetting the food and thinking about lyrics he wants to write or portraits he wants to do draw or Kyung.  
'We could order something.‘  
'I’m so broke I had to buy strawberry shampoo for little girls Jiho, I couldn’t even afford plain rice.‘  
'Is it at least the kind of shampoo that does’t burn when it gets into your eyes?‘  
'It says it is but let me tell you. Lies. Nothing but lies.‘ Kyung dramatically shakes his head and Jiho playfully pouts, saying 'poor kyunggie‘ and ruffling through his hair that still smells like strawberries.  
Kyung lets Jiho mess with him all he wants, because seeing Jiho so comfortable and happy makes Kyungs heart skip a beat and fills his stomach with millions of butterflies. Kyung really likes that feeling.  
In the end, Jiho boils some water and makes them instant noodles with chewy bits of shrimps that taste too salty. 

'It always tastes like that, you get used to it, I did at least.‘  
'How often do you eat this stuff?‘  
'Almost everyday? It’s cheap.‘  
'How are you still alive with a diet this shitty.‘

They eat and flush it down with sugary coke, the only drink Jiho has at home.  
Kyung tells Jiho he’s gonna come over at least twice a week from now on and cook for him. Jiho has to buy the ingredients though. Jiho doesn’t mind, having Kyung around is worth it.

'If you continue eating like this you’ll die before graduating.‘  
'But that would mean no finals.‘

They spend the next hour going through every possible way to avoid finals, from faking your own death to hacking into the schools computers and deleting everything so the college gets shut down.  
They settle on Plan 34.b, which includes leaving the country with a faked passport together. 

'Where’d you like to go?‘  
'Maybe back to Japan.‘  
'I don’t speak japanese.‘  
'I could teach you.‘  
'You’d suck as a teacher, Jiho.‘

Jiho tries to look offended, but Kyung is right. Jiho isn’t good at explaining things as he can’t even follow his own string of thoughts, so how is he supposed to share them with someone else. Kyung gets him though, most of the time, even when Jiho himself doesn’t know what he’s feeling. Kyung knows him well, better than he does himself, and Jiho has known himself all his life.

He just met Kyung 2 years ago in the library, because Kyung has turned up the volume of his mp3 player so loud everyone could hear it through his headphones.  
Jiho got excited seeing someone enjoy the same music he did, so he sat down on Kyungs table, looking at the young boy with the too big hoodie and the bright red headphones.  
When Kyung noticed him, Jiho got shy. He just sat down without thinking how to even approach him. Kyung just smiled and reached out his hand.

'Hi, I’m Kyung, economic engineering and Politcs major.‘  
'Jiho. Art and Design.‘

A silence followed, and Jiho cursed himself for being so awkward and weird. The boy, Kyung, seemed so nice and all Jiho did was staring at his hands in his lap.

'Why did you sit down here?‘ Kyung didn’t sound annoyed or angry, just genuinely curious. The smile he flashed at Jiho before didn’t leave his face, it just bigger, brighter. It was like highly infectious disease, Jiho thought when he felt the corners of his lips raise and the his heart getting lighter.  
'I heard your music. Troy Sivan?‘  
'Yeah! It’s so calm and nice to listen to while reading.‘  
'I usually play it before going to sleep.‘

And they talked until a lady told them to leave, and exchanged numbers and met up every day for a week. Jiho gets to know Kyungs sleeping habits and Kyung learns the hard way that sometimes Jiho doesn’t text back for days because he looses his phone somewhere in the mess that is his apartment. 

'Hey, remember this song?‘  
Jiho presses play on his phone and the first notes of Fools by Troy Sivan starts playing.  
'Sure. That song is the reason I have to put up with you now.‘  
'Don’t be mean, Kyung.‘  
Kyung chuckles and lays down on Jihos bed, hands folded behind his head.

'Yknow, you’re a pain in the ass, but I don’t think I could make it through college without you.‘  
'Right back, Kyunggie.‘ Jiho makes himself comfortable next to him, head resting on his arms and legs as close to his chest as he can. Even now, in this position, he’s just slightly smaller than Kyung who laying wide spread on the mattress. Jiho adores how tiny Kyung is.  
They stay silent and just listen to the song on repeat, Jiho sometimes singing or humming along and Kyung nodding his head. Somewhere between the chorus and second verse, they fall asleep, fully clothed, next to each other.

Kyung dreams of their first meeting and the way Jihos eyes lighted up when they started talking about music.  
Jiho dreams of strawberries and going away to Japan with Kyung.

When Kyung wakes up, the first bird already started chirping and the song has stopped playing as Jihos phone ran out of battery.  
Jiho is snoring, dried drool on his chin. Kyung surpresses a smile and silently looks for his own phone to take a picture before laying back down next to Jiho, falling asleep again while watching his friends eyes moving behind closed lids. Kyung wonders what JIho is dreaming about. 

Tomorrow, he’ll study. He’ll cook a nice meal for Jiho and then study. Maybe take a nap with Jiho after they ate, but he’ll study. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing i wrote in one go because i cant seem to just. finish things SKJFGADGA.  
> BUT i PROMISE a longer fic is coming i swear on everything.., 
> 
> At first i debated making this FWB but like. I was feeling the fluff. Amazing no angst I cant believe my emo self managed to do this.
> 
> AND Zico mentioned loving this song and falling asleep to it [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4LRzTaEA2h4) ! I thought it was cute so I added that. :')
> 
> Feel free to give me feedback on [ my tumblr](http://pinkhyo.tumblr.com/) or just talk to me about zikyung in general ! always down to talk about these nerds tbh


End file.
